Rikki Chadwick (JAW)/Gallery
Images of Rikki Chadwick from H2O: Just Add Water and Mako: Island of Secrets. Rikki in Mako.jpg Rikki Chadwick.png Rikki's Tail.jpg Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.png Rikki Cleo Bella Mermaid.jpg Hurricane Angela.png 01.jpg Drifting.jpg Rikki, Emma, And Cleo at Mako.jpg S01E02.jpg S01E15.jpg Mermaids At The party.png File:Mermaids Angry With Lewis.png File:S01E25.jpg File:S01E26.jpg FIle:Rikki In Water.jpg File:S01E20.jpg File:Watch.jpg File:RikkiFace.jpg File:Rikki.png File:Rikki 2.png File:Rikki Waving.png File:Rikki Braids.png File:Rikki Laughing.png File:Rikki and Zane at Rikki's.jpg File:Zikki.png File:Irresistible Emma, Cleo and Rikki.jpg File:Rikki Giving Will Some Air.png File:Rikki And Will.png File:Rikki With Camera.png|Rikki swimming File:Rikki Filming Sharks.png|Rikki underwater File:Emma & Rikki Swimming.png|Rikki and Emma swimming File:Rikki Swimming.png|Rikki swimming File:Birthday Party.jpg File:Rikki Mad.png Rikki Protecting The Secret.jpg Rikki Selling Fish.jpg Emma_&_Rikki.png Girls_at_beach.jpg File:Rikki In Moon Pool.jpg|Rikki in the Moon Pool File:Rikki Sad.jpg|Rikki in the Moon Pool File:Looking Down A Hole.jpg File:Ronnie And Mermaids.jpg File:Rikki And Zane On The Roof.jpg File:Rikki And Zane Happy.jpg File:Rikki's After Party.png File:Rikki Using Powers.png File:Rikki's Bar.png File:Rikki's Birthday.png File:Moon Gazing.png File:Rikki On Chair.jpg Rikki Infront of Rikki's.png File:Rikki In Forest.jpg File:Rikki As Rikko.png File:Rikki In Red.png File:Rikki And Elliot.png File:Rikki Fist.png File:Rikki Working.png File:Rikki Using Power.png File:Zane Gave Rikki A Dress.png File:Rikki In Trouble.png File:Rikki With Ronnie.jpg File:Zano.png File:S02E23.jpg File:Rikki-the-clown-h2o-just-add-water-10072198-250-142.jpg File:Rikki-omg-h2o-just-add-water-10124506-608-400.jpg File:Rikki Laughing.jpg File:Rikki In Fire.jpg File:Cariba-Heine-season-3-h2o-just-add-water-10295508-390-264.jpg File:Rikki-h2o-just-add-water-2255931-1024-578.jpg|Rikki's tail File:Rikki in Underwater Cave.jpg File:De5124fe90_56964987_o2.jpg File:Pyrokinesis.jpg File:Rikki season 3.png File:Passers-by.jpg File:Second Amulet.jpg File:Cleo In Pigtails.jpg File:Mermaid Rikki.png File:Lewis Taking Samples.jpg File:Rikki Boiling Water.jpg|Rikki boiling water File:Rikki bikini.jpg File:Mermaid Rikki Chadwick.jpg File:Limited Transformation.png|Rikki transforming File:Emma And Rikki.jpg File:Nate Train In Action.jpg File:Mermaids Spying.jpg File:Rikki With A Tail On The Bed.jpg|Rikki's tail File:Pants on Fire.jpg File:Rikki With Wish Granting on Face.jpg File:Hydro-thermo2.JPG|Rikki boiling water File:Pu i wp plCA96K0NG.jpg File:Rikki Boiling Bullies.jpg File:Episode16.jpg File:DSCI0125.JPG|Rikki drying her tail File:Rikki And a Dolphin.jpg File:Gift of Affection.jpg|Rikki swimming File:Rikki & Zane, Kisses and Ice Cream.jpg|Rikki kissing Zane File:H2o-just-add-water-Treasure-Hunt-h2o-just-add-water-2234672-250-141.jpg File:Zane Kissing Mermaid Rikki.jpg File:6zvqawpt6p th.jpg File:DSCI0116.JPG File:DSCI0115.JPG|Rikki using her powers File:Bubble.jpg File:Rikki jungle.jpg File:Rikki Tail.jpg File:Rikki Drying Her Tail.png|Rikki drying her tail File:Rikki Drying Her Tail.jpg|Rikki drying her tail File:Double-Trouble-h2o-just-add-water-2170581-480-278.jpg|Rikki in the Moon Pool File:Bscap0541.jpg File:Rikki1.jpg File:Ring of Fire.jpg File:Rikki Swimming.jpg|Rikki swimming File:Rikki In Red.jpg File:RikkiAndTentacle.jpg File:Normal 032.jpg File:Normal 076.jpg File:Rikki Versus Tentacle.jpg File:PD5.JPG File:S02E03.JPG|Rikki and Zane kissing File:S02E24.jpg File:Cleo And Rikki.jpg File:168.JPG File:Rikki zane.jpg File:H2o.png File:S01E18.jpg File:2kodh5.png File:Graduation Party.jpg File:Zane and Rikki at Rikki's.jpg File:Normal bscap481.jpg File:Normal bscap059.jpg File:Normal bscap495.jpg File:Rikki And Zane Kiss on Dock.jpg|Rikki and Zane kissing File:Bscap550.jpg File:Bscap481.jpg File:Bscap055.jpg File:Bscap239.jpg File:Bscap321.jpg File:Bscap125.jpg File:Bscap469.jpg File:Bscap442.jpg File:Bscap297.jpg File:Bscap222.jpg|Rikki in the Moon Pool File:Bscap331.jpg File:Bscap159.jpg File:RikkiZaneKiss.jpg File:RikkiAndZane.jpg File:1x06 Young Love.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 03.jpg File:Riding For a Fall 12.jpg File:Beach.png File:Girls at Marine Park.jpg File:Girls at School.jpg File:S03E04.png File:S02E11.png File:S03E18.png File:S02E07.png|Rikki and Emma swimming File:Hanging in Moon Pool.png File:Rikki (2).png File:Bscap0506.jpg File:Rikki And Cleo.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-10072165-608-400.jpg File:2d2bdacbf1109a21med.png File:235038.jpg|Rikki unconscious File:Hydro-cryokinesis.JPG File:Rikki's Pyrokinesis.png File:Untitled 3.jpg File:rikki2.jpg File:Them.jpg File:Bella And Rikki.jpg File:Mermaid girls 3.jpg File:Girls and the other girls at the Party.jpg File:Girls at the Party.jpg File:rikki2.png|Rikki swimming File:H2o-3shoot 28729.jpg File:Rikki in mako mermaid.jpg|Rikki in Mako Mermaids File:Bella rikki cleo swiming.jpg|Rikki with Cleo and Bella swimming File:Hydro-thermo2.JPG|Rikki boiling water File:RikkiAndTentacle.jpg File:ZaneAndRikkiKiss.jpg File:Rikki Kidnapped.jpg File:Rikki Tailed.jpg File:Rikki, Cleo, And Emma Smiling.jpg File:Emma And Rikki (2).jpg File:BellaRikkiCleo.png File:Rikki With Ronnie.jpg File:Emma Rikki Cleo.jpg File:The-girls-swimming-h2o-just-add-water-9079150-576-336.jpg File:Rikki, Emma, And Cleo Hiding In Water.jpg File:Rikki Taking Charge.jpg File:Mermaids After Saving Rikki.jpg File:Lewis Meets Bella.jpg File:Rikki at the Cafe.jpeg File:Tentacle Grabs Rikki.jpg File:Water Tentacle Behind Rikki.jpeg File:Rikki And Cleo.jpg File:Girls at the Juice Bar.jpg File:Rikki And Emma (2).jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking.jpg File:Rikki And Emma (7).jpg File:Rikki, Emma and Lenny.jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking (2).jpg File:Girls Talking at the Cafe.jpg File:Elliot Sit Down.jpg File:Cleo And Rikki.png File:S03E01.jpg File:Beach party.jpg File:Mermaids And Will.png File:S02E10.jpg|Rikki spying with Emma and Cleo. File:Weilan, Ondina and Rikki Spying.jpg File:Rikki Chadwick.jpg File:Rikki And Zane.jpg File:Chris and Rikki Doing Selfie.jpg File:Emma and rikki.png File:Rikki_and_Emma_in_Limited_Transformation.jpg File:Rikki in Limited Transformation (2).jpg File:Rikki With Red Locket.jpg File:Rikki Smiling.jpg File:Rikki in Museum With Bracelet.jpg File:Rikki With Jiao Long Bracelet.jpg File:Emma and Rikki Smiling.jpg File:Rikki Using Power.jpg File:Chris Fangirling Out.png File:Metamorphosis.jpg File:RCE.jpg File:Using_Powers.jpg File:Slumber_Party.jpg File:Bath_time.png File:Giving_Away_Their_Power.jpg File:Mermaids_Confronting_Denman.jpg File:Mermaids_Surprised.jpg File:Hazard_Team.jpg File:H2O_Mermaids_Underwater.png File:Rikki_and_Emma_on_Rocks.png File:Girls_With_Nate.jpg File:Big_Nate,_Cleo,_Rikki_and_Emma_2.jpg File:Reviving_Miriam.jpg File:3mermaids.jpg File:Emma_Cleo_Rikki_Mermaid.jpg File:Girls_at_Beach_2.jpg File:Group_Hug.jpg File:H2O_Girls.jpg File:Cleo_Powers.png File:Change_is_Over_Rated.jpg File:Looking_At_The_Moon.jpg File:Mermaids_vs_The_Rain.png File:Chatham_And_The_Girls.jpg File:Control.png File:Cleo_In_The_Net.jpg File:Sardines.jpg File:1x01_Metamorphosis.jpg File:S02E13.jpg Lewis In Moon Pool.jpg Rikki, Cleo And Emma On The Bed.jpg File:H2O_Mermaids.png File:ECRWaving.png File:ECRRunning.jpg File:EmmaCleoRikki.png File:Lewis_Talking_to_Mermaids.png File:S01E03.jpg File:S02E22.jpg File:S01E17.jpg File:Mermaids_Trapped.jpg Lisa with Crystal Dolphin.jpg File:Mermaids_Playing_Sick.png File:Rikki,_Emma_And_Cleo.jpg File:Rikki_in_Limited_Transformation.jpg File:Running_Into_Water.png File:Emma_and_Rikki_in_Play-Here.jpg File:Friends.png File:Cooling_Down.jpg File:Emma_Looking_Into_Mirror.png File:Miriam's_House.png File:Big_Nate,_Cleo,_Rikki_and_Emma_2.jpg File:Mermaids_Looking_Into_Moon_Pool.jpg File:Mermaids_At_School.png File:S02E15.jpg File:Season_2_Finale.png File:Riding_For_a_Fall_05.jpg File:Mermaids_Cooking.png File:Bscap302.jpg File:Bscap444.jpg File:3hr5ntn.JPG File:H2o-h2o-just-add-water-6016878-240-192.jpg File:THE-FINAL-3-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-3531833-445-276.jpg File:Spying_Bella.jpg Girls Watch.png File:Mermaids_At_The_Dock.jpg File:Mermaid_Silhouettes_in_Water.jpg File:S01E14.jpg File:4522378591a7180348391l.jpg File:Charlotte_Using_Aerokinesis.jpg File:235040.jpg File:Bscap538.jpg File:2f29def91e_23766770_o2.jpg File:Rikki-and-emma-h2o-just-add-water-6726009-395-263.jpg File:S02E05.jpg File:S02E06.jpg File:S01E10.jpg File:25426774.jpg File:H2OS22.jpg File:S1_BFF's.png File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549881-600-347.jpg File:S02E26.jpg File:S02E21.jpg File:S02E12.jpg File:4522378591a5864953282l.jpg File:H2O_24.jpg File:S02E20.jpg File:Swimming_With_Dolphin.png File:S02E09.jpg File:S02E08.jpg File:S02E07.jpg File:S01E24.jpg File:S02E02.jpg File:S02E04.jpg File:S03E02.jpg File:The_Girls_In_The_Moonpool_And_Unconscious_Will.jpg File:Will_Explaining_What_He_Saw.jpg File:Girls_Using_Atmokinesis.jpg File:A6.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:2qxc42h.jpg File:H2o-Just-Add-Water-h2o-just-add-friendships-2476974-395-262.jpg File:Seasontwo026.jpg Rikki and Will in Mako Forest.jpg File:Bscap0229.jpg File:Mermaids Looking Away.jpg File:S01E01.jpg File:S01E05.jpg File:S01E04.jpg File:Swimming_For_The_Boys.png File:Battle_Plan.jpg File:S01E22.jpg File:Girls_and_her_Byron.jpg File:Emma_and_Rikki_Walking.jpg File:S01E21.jpg File:Byron_and_his_Girls.jpg File:S02E11.jpg File:S02E01.jpg File:EmmaCleoRikkiUnderWater.jpg File:S01E13.jpg File:S01E08.jpg File:ECRUnderwater.jpg File:S01E09.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549874-600-347.jpg File:0group09.png File:S01E19.jpg File:00021876_H2O2_A3.jpg_rgb.jpg File:Girls Afraid of Water Snakes.jpg File:H2o_edit_.jpg File:Rikki_and_bella.jpg File:RikkiBellaCleoTail.png File:Phoebe-Cariba-and-Indiana-cariba-heine-and-phoebe-tonkin-10141442-791-591.jpg File:H2o22.jpg File:Mermaids_Looking_Over_Will.jpg File:006powers.jpg File:Girls_at-mako_with_the_crystal.jpg File:Mo.jpg File:S03E04.jpg File:S03E26.jpg File:Normal_005.jpg File:Graduation.png File:S01E11.jpg File:S01E06.jpg File:S02E14.jpg File:Mermaids_Splashing.png File:Mermaid_Train.jpg File:Underwater.jpg File:Best_Friends.jpg File:3264037576_9c7258f64d.jpg File:Rikki_and_Little_Girl.jpg File:Rikki_Underwater.jpg Emma and Rikki at the Party.jpg Lewis and his Girls (4).jpg Girls and her Lewis and Louise.jpg Rikki, Cleo and Thea.jpg Rikki and Cleo.jpg Cleo Gived the Sardines.jpg Rikki and her Guests.jpg File:Girls_and_her_Boys_at_the_Juice_Bar_(2).png Rikki With Bracelet.jpg Season 3.png Rikki in Museum.jpg Rikki and Mr. Singh (2).png Rikki Using Powers.jpg Rikki With Dragon Bracelet.png Back in Moon Pool.png Rikki in mako.jpg Rikki With Jiao Long Bracelet.png Chris and Rikki.png Rikki and Mr. Singh.png Rikki and Water.png Mermaids in Moon Pool.jpg Rikki Returns to Moon Pool.jpg Mermaids Near Big Ball.jpg Girls at the Marine Park (3).jpg Girls at the Cafe (3).jpg Girls Sleeping (2).jpg Byron, You're Fired.jpg Category:Character Galleries